1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods for resurfacing skin and, more particularly, to devices and methods for treating wrinkles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices utilizing laser energy exist for resurfacing or tightening skin. These devices burn the skin with a superficial application of laser energy which is sufficient to penetrate the subdermal layers and cause shrinkage of the collagen components of these deep skin layers. Unfortunately, these devices produce a second degree burn in the outer layers of the skin which is painful and results in sloughing of these layers. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved device which overcomes these advantages.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a radio frequency device and method for resurfacing skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a radio frequency device and method of the above character in which collagen molecules in the skin are denatured to tighten the epidermis layer of the skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a radio frequency device and method of the above character in which the subdermal layers of the skin are heated to denature the collagen therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a radio frequency device and method of the above character which minimizes burning of the superficial layers of the skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a radio frequency device and method of the above character in which radio frequency energy is carried by an electrically conductive liquid to the surface of the skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a radio frequency device and method of the above character in which a flow of the electrically conductive liquid engages the skin to actively cool the skin.
Additional objects and features of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments are set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.